


Great news.

by Geekygirl669



Series: The life of Harry and James. [1]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Harry and James get some great knows.





	Great news.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story.  
> Sorry if theirs any mistakes and if their is just let me know in the comments.

Harry smiled as he seat on the floor of his bathroom pregnancy test in hand showing him that he was finally pregnant, after two years of trying he and James were going to be having another baby.

 

"you okay in their babe?" James asked as he knocked on their bathroom door.

 

"yeah, will be out in a minute." Harry said standing up and hiding the stick behind his back.

 

"you sure your okay, you were in there awhile?" James asked as Harry walked out of the bathroom.

 

"I'm amazing." Harry said as he pulled the test from behind his back. "were pregnant." he said with a huge smile.

 

"really?" James asked smiling just as much has Harry.

 

"yeah." Harry said throwing his arms around James and kissing him. "we're having another baby." Harry said as he broke the kiss.

 

"we're have another baby." James said back as he pulled Harry into an even tighter huge. "the kids are still at school." James whispered into Harry's ear.

 

A couple hours later found the two husband stunggled up naked in bed.

 

"another baby." Harry said happily as he layed his head on James chest.

 

"yeah. It's pretty amazing." James said as he stroked Harry's back.

 

"I'm not ready to tell everyone yet." Harry told James.

 

"okay." James said not surprised that Harry wasn't ready to tell anyone yet because Harry had done the same with the last two pregnancy's.

 

"thanks." Harry said looking up and giving James a quick kiss. "how long till we have to pick the kids up?"

 

"we need to leave in about twenty minutes." James said after he had looked at the clock.

 

"I'll go and get them. You should probably get back to work." Harry said as he sat up.

 

"I'm my own boss I don't really need to go back in." James pointed out.

 

"no you don't need to but you probably should." Harry pointed out.

 

"you really want me to leave?" James asked In mock hurt.

 

"no, of course I don't but you should." Harry said as he stood up.

 

"yeah I'll get ready to go back while your picking the kids up." James said as he watched Harry walk over to their wardrobe to get changed.

 

"like what your seeing?" Harry asked notacing James watching him.

 

"definitely." James said with a smile.

 

"get all the looks in while you can because I won't look like this for that much longer." Harry said as he placed a hand on his still flat stomach.

 

"you still look hot when your pregnant so." James said shrugging his shoulders.

 

"I look fat while I'm pregnant. But whatever you say." Harry said as he grabbed a top.

 

"do you have to get changed?" James asked as he watched Harry put his top back on.

 

"yeah. See we have to kids that need picking up from school in less then twenty minutes." Harry said before putting his trousers on. 

 

"that means you have five minutes you can spend over here kissing me." James said with a smirk.

 

"I can." Harry said as he walked over leaning down to kiss James.

 

"I need to go." Harry said after a couple of minutes of kissing.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT WHEN JAMES GOT BACK FORM WORK.

 

"papa." Rose said as she ran over to give James a hug.

 

"Hey baby girl." James said as he picked her up. "you have a good day at school?"

 

"it was great." Rose said with a huge smile.

 

"where's dad and Ethan?" James asked his youngest.

 

"dad's in the kitchen helping Ethan with homework." Rose told her dad as he put her down. 

 

"why aren't you in there doing your homework?" James asked as the two of them walked towards the kitchen. 

 

"finished it." Rose told James. 

 

"I'm home." James said as he walked into the kitchen. 

 

"Hey papa." Ethan said looking around from were he was doing homework at the kitchen table. 

 

"Hey babe." Harry said walking over and giving James a quick kiss. "can you please make sure he stays in here and does his homework I need to make a phone call?"

 

"sure." James said looking over at his son. 

 

See Ethan hated homework and unless one parent was in the room with him no homework was ever done. 

 

"be back in a couple on minutes." Harry said as he walked out of the room. 

 

The rest of the night was spent with James cooking dinner while the kids played and Harry did work. The two of them put the kids to bed at eight then snuggled up on the couch watching TV. 

 

" I called the doctors and booked an appointment for next week to make sure everything's okay with the baby." Harry told his husband. 

 

"okay. I'll take time of work and come if you want." James told Harry. 

 

"please." Harry said looking up at James. "after last time I really need you there."

 

Just over two years ago Harry had gotten pregnant but had miscaried. And it was made all the worse by the fact that James had been away on business so Harry had to go through it without his husband. So Harry wanted James with him for all of the upcoming appointments just incase anything whent wrong. 

 

"then I'll be there." James said giving Harry a quick kiss. "put it in my work calendar and I'll be their."

 

"thanks." Harry said with a smile. 

 

"Anytime." James said smirking. 

 

The two of them settled into an uncomfortable silence with both men thinking about what was to come. And know that if they had the other by their side they could make it through all the good and all the bad. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> And if you have any requests just leave them in the comments


End file.
